When Spring Fades Away
by Blaxis
Summary: When the Vongola Family's spring faded away, all that was left was... "I will love you, forever and ever." TYL! 86x? and other pairings.
1. Bianchi

**Back with a new KHR story! It will be a set of short related ficlets, each chapter will feature a different character's point of view.**

 **Reminder: The parts written in italic font are a memory of the character (little flashback), and the last sentence is the thought of that character.**

 **Hope you will like it, R &R!**

 **Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.**

* * *

 **Bianchi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Holding a sleeping baby in her arms, the poisonous scorpion stood in front of a grave, looking shallowly at the name that was engraved on it.

She felt lifeless, wearing nothing but black it was her long light pink hair that made her sparkle. How much she felt shattered right now, she wasn't the only one though, everyone was hurting, but not as much as _him_.

She hoped that someone was with him, to support him; he wasn't familiar with such feelings, he was never familiar with feelings at all. She smiled remembering when _she_ came to her to open up about her crush on _him_. She was shocked at first, tried to make her realize it wasn't the best thing and that she should forget about it. After all, it wasn't everyday that you have a crush on the most dangerous Mafioso; plus if she kept it on, she would only get hurt. More hurt than when she found out about her _long time love's_ relationship with her _best friend_.

How much she cried. And Bianchi was there to support her; it took her a while to get over it.

She got out of her musing when the baby woke up and started crying.

"There, there, don't cry." She lulled.

The baby was the spitting image of his mother.

 _Haru._

" _Bianchi-san; Haru knows that he won't be able to look at this child, not only the child resembles Haru but_ he _was never good with kids -desu." The brunette weakly laughed on her hospital bed._

 _She was so fragile right now; she was fading away, little by little. Her usual sparkling chocolate eyes were dull and surrounded by dark circles, her body was lightly shaking._

" _Why?" was all the scorpion could mutter, her eyes were watering._

 _Haru watched the baby sleeping beside her, "because_ he _wanted this baby –desu."_

" _There were many ways to have a child! Yet you chose the one that is deadly for you!" snapped Bianchi waking up the baby whom started crying._

" _It was her choice; it's late now, there's nothing we can do." Interfered a voice._

"Hahi! _There, there, don't cry mommy is here." Haru soothed as she kissed her child's forehead._

" _You, just shut up! You knew it would kill her yet you let her have this baby!" she got up and held him from his collar, "how could you? You are a doctor, damn it! How could you? Shamal!"_

 _He avoided her eyes_.

He felt guilty, and he was guilty.

Just like Tsuna.

Oh! How much she hated both of them at that time.

Holding protectively the child and looking one last time at the gravestone, she made her way to the Sawada house, where she would raise this child with Nana just like Haru wanted.

And she would wait 'till the father proclaims his child.

' _You know Haru, when the spring fades away all that is left is its sweet breeze.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you liked this first chapter! the next one will be coming soon.**

 **I won't be revealing who is _'Him'_ but it will become obvious with each new chapter; 'till then, you are free to guess ;)**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Ciaossu~**


	2. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Reminder: The parts written in italic font are a memory of the character (little flashback), and the last sentence is the thought of that character.**

 **Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.**

* * *

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sitting in his desk, looking nonchalantly at the papers in his hands, suddenly the brunette slammed his hands on his desk. It was too much; he couldn't handle the weight on his shoulders.

Getting up he made his way to his bookcase made of glass and took the bottle of a fancy wine; he looked shallowly at the wine being poured in his glass and then drank it in a single gulp to throw himself on the cozy sofa next to him.

He looked lazily at the ornamented ceiling and closed his eye.

Why did she have to die?

Leaving them behind; leaving _him_ behind.

It was selfish. She was selfish.

And so he was. He knew about her pregnancy yet he told no one; did nothing.

Till the end he did nothing but hurting her and people around him.

" _It's not your fault Tsuna. Get a hold of yourself; you're the boss. If you show yourself strong in such situation, you will help your friends more than you would by keeping on lamenting yourself."_

Is what Reborn said.

Is what he did.

But now, after his friends grieved, he felt that he still didn't.

He sighed, "I'm such a weak boss… such an unreliable friend."

Ever since he knew Haru, he did nothing but hurting her; first getting her involved in the dangerous world of the mafia; then, by not taking her feeling for him into consideration when he started dating Kyoko.

How much he had –and still– loathed himself for that.

He still remembered when she happily broke the news of her engagement with _him_. He smiled, remembering the horrified look on his face and his friends'. They all knew she would find someone worthy of her one day, but no one expected it would be _that man._

He tried talking to her about her relationship with _him_ but, whenever he saw the smile that lit up her face when she heard _his_ name, he concluded that it was what she wanted and he had no reason to meddle in it.

His smile died when he remembered the day he heard the news of her pregnancy. He was happy for her, but his super intuition gave him a bad feeling.

" _Congratulations Haru!"_

" _Thank you Tsuna-san." She smiled tenderly._

 _And after a short silence,_

" _There are some risks." Commented Shamal, who was present that day; he was sitting professionally in Tsuna's house where he and Haru suddenly dropped by._

 _He knew something like that was coming, he asked nervously "what kind of risks?"_

" _There are chances she would die after the delivery."_

" _Chances?" he insisted._

" _85%." Doctor Shamal's voice broke._

 _He felt himself shaking, he wanted to talk but no voice came out of his mouth; looking up at her he found her smiling. Yes smiling._

" _How about an abortion?"_

" _We can't." Shamal responded._

" _W-Why?" he was getting impatient, he was going to explode. He wasn't even sure if he was going to cry or yell; until she talked,_

" _Haru is past six weeks, an abortion now is more risky because of my frail body, plus," she touched her –still– flat belly, smiling, "_ he _wants this child, Haru can't deprive him of his own kid –desu."_

" _D-does_ he _know?" he wasn't sure how he could pronounce that sentence, "that this might… kill you?"_

 _She smiled._

 _That smile never left her face._

 _She was always smiling._

How much he wanted that smile back.

Closing his eyes slowly he drifted into a deep slumber.

' _You know Haru, when spring fades away all that is left is the lonely wide blue sky.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Mukuro-sama:** Thank you for the review :) I'm happy you liked it!

 **Here is the second chapter, hope you will like it! Is _'he'_ a bit abvious now? (I'm sure he's not xD more clues with next chapters)**

 **Thank you for liking, reviewing and following.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **Next chapter will be posted next monday, stay tuned!**

 **Ciaossu~**


	3. Gokudera Hayato

**Reminder: The parts written in italic font are a memory of the character (little flashback), and the last sentence is the thought of that character.**

 **Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.**

* * *

 **Gokudera Hayato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walking aimlessly through the roads of Namimori, a certain good looking silver haired man in a black suit gained the attention of women arround him; teenagers were going crazy and middle aged women were blushing.

At 27 years old, Gokudera Hayato was counted as one of Namimori's hottest guys.

Suddenly, he stopped in front a certain sweet shop; after long minutes of gazing through its windows he decided to enter and buy something.

"I'd like a Tiramisu please."

"Y-yes right away!" the cashier blushed.

" _Hahi! That's rude Gokudera-san! Haru is not fat –desu!"_

He smiled a bit remembering that scene which made the cashier's blush deepen "here is your order sir."

Leaving the sweet shot, a cake in his hands, he resumed walking aimlessly.

What in the world was wrong with him? Since when did he become such a depressive pussy?

Oh, yeah… since _she_ died.

The more he thought about her, the more depressed he got.

Before he realized it, it was already dusk; and he found himself on the bridge where he made her fall into the river, only to be saved by Tsuna later. Chuckling, he took out of the paper bag the cake he brought and started eating it. Till this day, he still wondered when he fell in love with her.

In their childhood she had always proclaimed her love for his boss, just like him, he thought smiling.

He still remembered when she ran to him and Yamamoto to inform them of her engagement with that _man_.

Over the years she grew close to him and Yamamoto, so it was legit that she informed them first of her engagement before the entire family. He was happy for her; he truly was, and so was the baseball idiot.

But both men were hurting.

She wasn't as stupid as she seemed, but he got used calling her _stupid woman_ , even when they matured they kept on calling each other names and arguing over nothing.

" _Hello, Hayato? Can you go with Takeshi and pick up Haru at the mall? She got out without notifying anyone, and I want her to be safe, she's a pregnant woman after all!"_

" _Of course, Tenth! We're going right away!" the bomber ended the call, "hey baseball idiot we're going to pick up the stupid woman!"_

 _When they finally reached her, Gokudera first growled, it was no surprise to his friends, they were used to it._

" _Seriously? Going out without telling anyone, again? Stupid woman! Stop making Tenth worried!"_

" _Haru is not stupid! Baka-Yato-kun!" she puffed her cheeks._

" _Ahahahahaha! Well, well both of you stop it, it's not a reason to start a fight, plus getting agitated is not good for you Haru." Advised the swordsman putting a hand on her shoulder._

 _Calming herself she mused, "at least you're here Takeshi-kun, or else Haru would've gone mad with him -desu!"_

" _What did you say?"_

" _Come on let's go, it's getting dark!" interfered Yamamoto, keeping them from starting a pointless argument, again._

 _Riding the black sports car of Yamamoto, Haru sat on the back seat and sighed, "Ahhh, it was a good walk."_

" _Tch, stupid woman."_

" _Hahi! Hayato-kun stop it, Haru is a few weeks away from delivery, she need to walk! You know that!" she reprimanded._

" _At least ask someone to accompany you; with that big belly of yours, God knows what could happen!" he growled as Yamamoto started to drive._

" _Are you implying that Haru got fat -desu?"_

" _You really are stupid…"_

" _Oh come on guys, let's not get through that topic again." Laughed Yamamoto._

" _So," she started after a few minutes of silence, "when will one of you decide to get married? –desu."_

 _Both of them looked at her through the rearview mirror, eyes wide open._

" _Ahahahah, what do you mean Haru?" asked nervously Yamamoto._

" _Haru wants to see one of her close friends get married in the next weeks if possible… before leaving." She responded._

" _Huh? Where are you leaving?" asked the bomber in a serious tone._

" _Hahi! Haru was just joking –desu!" she laughed, "you are good people you deserve some happiness, live for yourselves a bit; don't always concern yourselves with the family; time waits for no one." He voice was calm and somehow... sad._

She had always been a beautifully idiotic woman.

She was the _one_. He will never be able to find someone else. As he took the last bite of the cake, silent hot raindrops fell on his cheeks.

' _You know stupid woman, when spring fades away the storm will howl one last time.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Angelcacorus:** Keep reading to find out ;)

 **Literally forgot to post it on monday! I was busy with an annoying thing called 'life' *sigh* anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Not Beta'd!**

 **Thank you for liking, reviewing and following.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **Next chapter will be posted next sunday 'cause I will be travelling this monday; stay tuned!**

 **Ciaossu~**


	4. Lambo

**Reminder: The parts written in italic font are a memory of the character (little flashback), and the last sentence is the thought of that character.**

 **Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.** **j**

* * *

 **Lambo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hahi! Haru will always love Lambo-chan!"_

He could still remember her sweet voice calling for him, her warm hands holding his; he wondered if was going to forget her voice, the shape of her face, her features.

He knew that one day he would.

But he didn't want to.

He didn't want to forget about his Haru-nee. He wanted to remember everything, every single detail, every single memory.

Losing her damaged him in every possible way; he couldn't bear forgetting about her; if he ever does… if he does… he…!

"Lambo, Lambo!"

He felt himself being shaken, he opened his eyes as he breath heavily.

"Lambo are you okay?"

Looking up, he recognized the young girl sitting on his bed her hands on his shoulders.

"Ah I-Pin…"

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah I am." He muttered annoyingly, "why did you wake me up?"

Her eyes saddened, "you were crying…"

"What-" his sentence died in his throat when he touched his wet eyelids.

"Are you okay?" again with that question, he started getting angry, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep asking me this question?" he blurted angrily.

He expected her to scream back, to kick him like the old days.

He didn't expect her to hug him like a baby.

"You are not okay; cry it all out." Her voice was hypnotizing, before he knew it his eyes started to pour hot tears. He buried his face in her neck and held her closer. She was warm, and smelled camellia.

" _Haru-san, what do you think of these?"_

" _Hahi! Red Camellias!" she clasped her hands, "what a beautiful idea Lambo-chan! What do you think I-Pin-chan?"_

' _Even though I told her to stop using 'chan' after my name…' he profoundly sighed._

 _They were at a flower shop, choosing flowers to decorate her wedding. I-Pin was right behind them reading a book when she answered,_

" _Whoa! Beautiful! They will fit!"_

" _Red Camellias are the symbol of Ardent, Unconditional and Eternal Love. I think they are perfect Haru-nee!" smiled Fuuta._

" _Hahi! Wonderful, Haru loves them!" she cheered happily._

 _His Nee-san was getting married, who would've thought this day would come! Who would've thought she would marry_ that man. _He laughed at that idea; the world was full of surprises._

" _What are you laughing at Lambo-chan?" questioned the brunette._

" _I was just thinking how beautiful you'll look like wearing your wedding dress; how much Kyoko-san will cry at the ceremony and the disaster the family will cause, like usual." He smiled fondly, as she hugged him taking him by surprise._

" _Thank you Lambo-chan for always being here for Haru; Haru will always love you -desu!"_

 _She laughed heartily as she hugged both Fuuta and I-Pin, "of course Haru will always love Fuuta-kun and I-Pin-chan too!"_

 _Group hugs were never his thing, but if it included Haru he would never reject the offer._

"I miss her…"

"I know, I miss her too." I-Pin massaged his head as she played with his hair.

"I'm afraid to forget about her…" he sniffed squeezing her tightly.

She broke the hug and put her hands on his cheeks kissing his eyelids, "don't worry you won't; as long as the whole family is together, we shall never forget about her."

Her sweet reassuring smile wooed him, as he put his hands on hers and approached her face with his, slowly closing their eyes… a sudden knock on the door made them break contact and blush.

"Lambo, I-Pin, are you here?" asked Fuuta.

"Y-yes!" responded the Chinese girl.

The intruder opened the door and smiled when he saw them, "Bianchi-san is here, come down stairs."

"Okay, we're coming right away." The lightning guardian scratched his head as he got up, extending his hand to her, which she gladly accepted, by squeezing it.

"Ah you're up, Lambo-kun!" exclaimed Nana when she saw them getting down the stairs.

"Bianchi just came back; she's in the living room with Fuuta!"

"Okay, thanks mama."

Bianchi and Fuuta both smiled when they saw the two teenagers hands entwined.

"I'm home." Greeted the older woman.

"Welcome back." Responder the teens.

When Lambo noticed the pram next to her, he wanted to stop, but he got carried by I-Pin.

"Whoa, cute!" exclaimed I-Pin looking at the sleeping child.

When Lambo finally looked at the baby, his eyes watered.

I-Pin was right, he will never forget about Haru. This baby confirmed her words.

' _You know Haru-nee, when spring fades away the thunder will also go away.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And a random hint of IxL appeared xD**

 **I intended to post this chapter sunday, but my trip got advanced to tomorrow; so here is the new chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it! I will try posting the next chapter next week if I have time during my absence.**

 **Not Beta'd!**

 **Thank you for liking, reviewing and following.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **Ciaossu~**


	5. Sasagawa -Sawada- Kyoko

**Reminder: The parts written in italic font are a memory of the character (little flashback), and the last sentence is the thought of that character.**

 **Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.**

* * *

 **Sasagawa -Sawada- Kyoko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Holding tightly a folder to her chest, the mafia boss' wife walked nervously out of the clinic, making her way to a certain Audi car. As she opened the door and sat on the passenger's seat, she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Is everything okay Kyoko-chan?" asked the blue haired woman sitting on the driver's seat.

"Um, yeah don't worry Chrome-chan." Smiled the brunette.

"So how were the results?"

"It's… positive."

"Oh my! Kyoko-chan! Congratulations!" the bluenette cheered, "did you call the boss?"

"N-not yet… I don't think I'm ready to."

"Are you afraid of his response? Kyoko-chan you know him better than me, and we both know he'll be happy!"

"It's not him… it's me…" Kyoko corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"Haru-chan told me once that when I'll get pregnant, she should be the first person to be informed, she said that she dreamed of the day she'll go to shop with both of us to buy baby clothes; and yet…" her eyes watered as she held the folder close to her chest.

Chrome understood the pain her friend was going through, they both lost an important person. They lost the person who always made things fine –when they were not– with her smile.

Taking off her seat belt she hugged her friend, "Kyoko-chan, don't be sad, I'm sure she's happy for you right now…"

As she wiped her tears, the honey eyed woman apologized for getting sensitive, and Chrome drove off to the Vongola base.

"And, how are things with Mukuro-san?" asked the brunette after a heavy silence.

"Complicated… and odd; like always." Chrome simply answered.

When Kyoko had problems with Tsuna, or when Chrome was having a hard time with Mukuro, Haru had always been the one to help.

Yet when they both needed her the most, she wasn't there, not anymore.

" _Haru-chan… are you sure you're okay?"_

" _What are you talking about Kyoko-chan! Of course Haru is okay! Today is her best friend's wedding –desu!"_

" _You and Tsu-kun…"_

" _Hahi! Again with that? Haru told you she's totally over Tsuna-san! Of course I still love him, but not the same way anymore!" reassured the cosplayer as she hugged her friend tightly._

 _Today was Kyoko and Tsuna's wedding, and both girls were in the bride's changing room getting her fixed; both Chrome and Hana were helping with the finishing, Bianchi and Nana were helping elsewhere; which left the two girls alone._

" _Plus Haru has_ that man _now! And he loves Haru veeeery much! Even though he doesn't show it in public –desu! Haru is very happy for both of you!"_

 _Her eyes watered, "Haru-chan…"_

" _Hahi! Kyoko-chan don't cry you'll ruin your make up –desu!" whined the other, looking at each other and both girls exploded with laughter._

" _Haru-chan, I'm sorry and thank you; I'm glad you're my friend!" she said as she jumped in her friend's arms._

" _Kyoko-chan! There is no 'thank you or 'sorry' in friendships, remember!" laughed Haru._

" _Hahi! Haru just had a wonderful idea!"_

" _What is it Haru-chan?" questioned the brunette looking at her friend in disbelief._

" _Since Haru loves Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan very much, how about we get our future children marry in the future?" she asked with shining eyes, "like that our love will keep on living through our children –desu!"_

 _Kyoko laughed heartily, "I don't mind at all Haru-chan; it's a great idea!"_

" _See I told you!"_

" _Wait… does it mean_ he _talked to you about getting married?" Kyoko blurted making Haru blush._

" _He… insinuated… I don't think he meant it, though…"_

" _What are you talking about? You know_ him _, I'm sure he meant it! Haru-chan I'm so happy for you!"_

" _Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, are you ready? It's time, and you father is waiting at the door." Interrupted Chrome as she made her way into the room._

" _Yes, we're coming!" responded Kyoko._

 _As both girls checked the bride one last time, Haru said, "I'm looking forward to the day you guys will get pregnant so that we'll go to shop for baby clothes." Making both girls blush._

" _H-Haru-chan!"_

" _Hahi! Shy Chrome-chan is very cute! Mukuro-san sure is lucky!"_

Arriving to the base, both girls made their way to different places; Kyoko walked in small steps remembering her late friend. It took her time to adjust with the harsh reality, and to go back on good terms with Tsuna.

She wasn't able to simply forgive him for hiding such a thing from her.

Arriving at certain door step, she clenched tightly the folder in her hands and knocked,

"Tsu-kun, are you here?"

' _You know Haru-chan, when spring fades away flowers will keep on dancing.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Guest:** Well, next chapter will feature Yamamoto, so stay tuned :)

 **Finally back with a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I wasn't able to update it last week :(**

 **I hope you liked it :D**

 **Not Beta'd!**

 **Thank you for liking, reviewing and following.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **Ciaossu~**


	6. Yamamoto Takeshi

**Reminder: The parts written in italic font are a memory of the character (little flashback), and the last sentence is the thought of that character.**

 **Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.**

* * *

 **Yamamoto Takeshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As Yamamoto Takeshi got out of the douche he sneezed.

"Geez I wonder who's talking about me!" he smiled putting a simple towel around his waist. He wiped the fogged mirror then started brushing his teeth; looking at himself one last time on the mirror he made his way to his room to get dressed and leave for work.

Now, 27 years old, the swordsman left the familial estate to live in a condo provided by the Vongola; yet, he still went home on his free _days_ –courtesy of Tsuna– every week to spend time with his old man.

And today was one of those days, when he slept in his old room, that haven't changed one bit.

He proceeded wearing his casual black suit never minding doing a necktie, for Hayato's annoyance. He glanced at the wall where was hanged his photo frame collage, he smiled as he watched multiple photos taken at different occasions with his friends.

Right in front of him, was a picture of their middle school days, next to it was the matsuri's, on top of it were pictures of Tsuna's official Inheritance Ceremony.

His eyes wandered through many other photos, one with the Arcobalenos, one with the Varia –Hayato was arguing with Belphegor while Tsuna was making a very weird face–, he laughed, who in the world took such a picture? Definitely Reborn.

He felt nostalgic as he started looking at pictures on which a certain brunette was present. On a picture she was smiling holding Tsuna's arm; on another she was eating sweet cakes with Sasagawa –now Sawada– Kyoko; on another she was with him holding young Lambo and I-Pin.

Finally his eyes reached two special photo frames that were put on his desk. It was those rare photos that contained only the two of them. She was smiling; it was the happiest day of her life –as she said– in the first she was wearing a white traditional bridal kimono, and in a second a western bridal dress.

It was her wedding day, and she it was exactly how she wanted it to be –even better– and she was the most beautiful woman that could've ever existed.

Even though her husband was the possessive type; he had let her have an intimate dance with both him and Hayato, for which they were both grateful.

He always wondered if she knew how he truly felt about her.

When he received the news of her death, the world stopped moving for him.

" _Hahi! Takeshi-kun, Takeshi-kun!"_

" _What is it?" he asked looking up from the papers in his hands. They were in his condo; he was finishing some important paper work when she suddenly dropped by with a box of cakes in her hands. They were in the living room, TV on, cakes and tea cups on the table, yet his paper work was still in his hands._

 _She took his hand and put it on her big round belly, "Do you feel it? The baby is kicking –desu!"_

 _He started laughing when he felt the little kicks, "This baby is really powerful!"_

" _Just like his papa!" she smiled fondly._

 _In a moment that he cherished the most, he approached her, closed his eyes and put his ear on her belly while holding it in both sides with his protective warm hands._

 _They were in an intimate position, yet she didn't pull him or felt uncomfortable; she stood still putting her hand in his head, over the years they grew close, and she regarded him as the brother she never had; it was nothing personal._

 _If her husband was to see them, he would definitely kill him, he thought smiling._

" _He will grow up as strong as his father." He said._

" _And I want him to be as gentle as Takeshi-kun," he looked up at her, astonished, "as caring as Tsuna-san, as sweet as Kyoko-chan, as delicate as Chrome-chan, as loyal as Hayato-kun, as cute as Lambo-chan and I-Pin-chan when they were young, as loving as Bianchi-san, as bright as Shoichi-san, as dynamic as Ryohei-san, as cultured as Fuuta-kun, and of course as reliable as Reborn-chan!"_

 _He looked at her pensively for a few minutes before blurting, "That's a long list! Ahahahaha! I actually hope he wouldn't be like half people you quoted!"_

" _Hahi! Takshi-kun! Are you making fun of Haru –desu?" she pouted._

 _Standing up he sat back on the sofa as he mused, "Truthfully, I hope he'd be just like you."_

Putting the frame back to its place, he took his sword leaving his room, and his sweet memories behind as he slowly closed the door.

' _You know Haru, when spring fades away rain will cease to let the sun shine in its memory.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Guest:** Who knows? Maybe it is Hibari ;)

 **Mukuro-sama:** Xanxus... well, maybe :3 Making my readers sad was my goal, I'm happy I was able to achieve it!

 **Hibari, or Xanxus... That is the question!**

 **The identity of Haru's husband will be revealed next chapter, stay tuned! No don't worry, it won't be the last one :3**

 **Not Beta'd!**

 **Thank you for liking, reviewing and following.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **Ciaossu~**


	7. Dino

**Reminder: The parts written in italic font are a memory of the character (little flashback), and the last sentence is the thought of that character.**

 **Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.**

* * *

 **Dino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Exiting the Sawada estate, the Tenth boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia tripped in the stairs, fortunately for him the floor was there for him, like always.

He sighed for the nth time when his phone vibrated, "Yes Romario?"

"Boss, we've found him." His right-hand man answered, earning his boss' relief.

"Where?" he asked, rubbing his nose.

"Nami-chuu rooftop, he just got there; do you want me to come and get you?"

"No need, going alone is better; thanks Romario." Hanging up, he started walking towards Nami-Chuu.

Putting his hands in his jeans pockets, his mind wandered to a certain brunette who left them a few weeks ago, leaving everyone drowning in sadness. Especially her husband: his own pupil and one of the Decimo's guardians, a certain raven haired man known as the strongest guardian of the Vongola famiglia.

Hibari kyoya.

He was there for him and supported him through his phase.

The man fell into despair when his wife passed away; she was his everything. For him who never liked people came to love such a lady, was a proof of idiocy for some, and a proof of strength for many.

He went through a difficult breakdown, started by biting people to death, refusing to meet anyone, and finally breaking to tears.

The Bronco neglected his own family to support his hurting friend while no one could; Tsuna tried his best to support his own wife and the entire family, whereas Gokudera and Yamamoto were _lost_.

For a person who was usually never meddled directly with the mafia, her death saddened everyone. Even Xanxus and the Varia attended the funeral, not because they felt sorry for the Decimo or her husband, but because she was also their _friend_.

Whenever Dino saw her she would always be smiling, the first time he saw her she was a simple cute girl claiming her love for his younger brother. He would've never guessed that she would one day marry the cloud guardian though.

 _"You've taken a lot from Kyoya as I see." Stated the bucking horse as he entered the balcony where stood Haru alone, eyes wandering in the beautiful night sky. "You hated the crowd inside?"_

 _"Kyoya left Haru alone –desu." She sighed, "people are only talking about mafia related stuff in the party and Haru got bored, so."_

 _"May I join you in your boredom?" he laughed._

 _She giggled "why did you bother asking?"_

 _"So how're things going with him?"_

 _"Slow, lovely and irritating." She chuckled._

" _He loves you."_

" _Haru knows. He never lets a second pass without reminding Haru –desu."_

 _As the wind caressed her cheeks and made her chocolate hair dance she mused "You know he never says those words and Haru doesn't need to hear them, because no words can describe what we feel for each other."_

 _She was beautifully shining under the full moon, that even the stars were jealous of the moon's adoration for her._

" _I'm happy he found himself a loving girl like you; I'm jealous."_

" _H-Hahi! Dino-san! Saying it like that is embarrassing –desu."_

" _Lucky him."_

The cloud guardian had always been a solitary wolf, needing nothing from no one. Until she was mixed up in his life. Dino chuckled as he recalled the _multiple_ times, Hibari _sought_ his help _indirectly_ –according to Reborn, it was more of Dino meddling in his pupil's sentimental life than the other asking for help.

" _Hey Kyoya! What are you doing here?" asked Dino in an enthusiastic manner, walking toward his pupil the rooftop._

 _He half expected him to attack him –like usual– or to… attack him… there weren't many things the bronco did with the lone wolf aside fighting, well it was more like Dino trying to have a normal conversation while dodging the youngster's_ serious _attacks._

 _To his surprise he… ignored him._

 _Literally ignored him; not responding by his infamous 'hn'. That was odd, very odd. More like scary._

 _Approaching the 19 year old male, he followed his gaze and gasped when it landed on a very familiar chocolate haired girl._

 _Dear Lord, was it apocalypse already?_

" _Hey Bronco."_

 _The blond looked at the raven haired man seriously, what was he going say in such a situation? He'd face palm if he hears the usual 'I'll bite you to death.'_

" _How do you propose to a girl?" he deadpanned._

 _The blond screamed before fainting._

Opening the door of Nami Chuu's rooftop, he immediately spotted the man in person standing in the same place he stood years ago.

"Hey Kyoya."

' _You know Haru, when spring fades away the clouds will never stop mourning it.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And... it was Hibari all along! Bravo for those who guessed right :D**

 **Only few chapters to go and this fic will be completed! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Not Beta'd!**

 **Thank you for liking, reviewing and following.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **Ciaossu~**


	8. Hibari Kyoya

**Reminder: The parts written in italic font are a memory of the character (little flashback), and the last sentence is the thought of that character.**

 **Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.**

* * *

 **Hibari Kyoya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

If he knew that such sadness could occur, he would've never permitted himself to fall in love.

He was the mightiest warrior, the strongest guardian and the best of the best.

She was a simple woman, a crazy young lady and the most beautiful.

Hibari Kyoya still remembered the day he met Miura Haru. At that time he regarded her as one of Sawada's fellow herbivores; it took him a long time to discover that she was actually an omnivore, and it took him even longer to understand the feelings he harbored for the brunette.

The day he finally held her in his arms, he vowed to never let her go. Never.

But life had other plans for them; the world took her away from him; she, whom he loved more than anything else.

The time they spent together seemed to pass by him like a swift wind and the moment she pronounced her last breath time had stopped.

The skylark had always believed he was an empty shell, incapable of having feelings, of loving, of caring, but she proved him wrong. She proved that he was also a human being capable of having feelings, of loving, of caring and being hurt.

Haru was a weird phenomenon to Hibari, but a welcomed one.

 _'Hibari! Hibari!' The little yellow bird chirped happily, flying over the skylark._

 _It was an irritating sunny day for Hibari; he walked down the streets of Namimori passing by beautiful Sakura trees which soured the skylark's mood even more._

 _"Hibird!" A familiar annoyingly-sweet voice called out._

 _The raven haired male did not bother stopping when he heard his yellow friend chirp in response, 'Haru! Haru!'_

 _That herbivore named Haru was the only person aside Hibari, whom Hibird actually liked. Ironic as it sounds, she was the one who named the bird 'Hibird.'_

 _For Hibari, it was officially a bad day._

 _He looked annoyingly at the brunette with him; she was some kind of herbivore who confessed her love for him a few days ago. Him being a gentlemen, rejected her with a simple "I'll bite you to death!" and much to his surprise the young girl smiled and said, "Hahi! Haru is so happy –desu!"_

 _From that day on, he started crossing paths with her more frequently, and she would end up following him everywhere._

 _Hibari wasn't sure where he was going anymore; he simply walked down the endless road listening to her talking about something he couldn't really catch as he was lost in his thoughts._

 _Suddenly his phone rang; Haru watched with amusement the skylark pull out his mobile phone; Namimori middle school's anthem,_ "who would've thought!" _She chuckled._

 _Few words were exchanged before Hibari sighed, "I'm coming."_

 _Haru understood it was a urgent matter, and bid goodbye to the skylark, a bit disappointed._

 _"Herbivore." He muttered out of the blue._

 _Upon hearing him, Haru screamed her lungs out, "Hahi! Hibari-san, Haru told you over and over again, it's Haru, H.A.R.U –desu!"_

 _Somehow, without him realizing, her blabbering was not annoying anymore; it was more like a pleasant song resounding in his ears._

 _"Kyoya," he responded, as he started to walk away, "It's Kyoya."_

 _Haru never noticed his lips forming a smile._

Hibari was angry with Haru, with Tsuna and Shamal for hiding that matter from him. But most importantly, he was angry with himself for not being there for her when she needed him the most.

Miura Haru was a weird woman, she had always been.

She was a person who cared for others more than her own self, a person who never let down her friends and loved ones. She was the spring which made life merrier.

Miura Haru was Hibari Haru; Hibari Kyoya's beloved omnivore.

The day he lost her, the world stopped moving and he fell into the depths.

 _'You know Haru, even if spring fades away, I will love you... forever and ever.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OMG I'm so sorry for the late update! I have no valid excuse... only my laziness to edit, and handling others fics :c**

 **Anyhow, as an apology gift, I offer you a double update :D !**

 **Not Beta'd!**

 **Thank you for liking, reviewing and following.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **Ciaossu~**


	9. Miura -Hibari- Haru

**Reminder: The parts written in italic font are a memory of the character (little flashback), and the last sentence is the thought of that character.**

 **Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.**

* * *

 **This is a double update, hope you read the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Miura -Hibari- Haru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haru had always been a simple girl with simple dreams.

She was born as an only child in a loving family that gave her everything she had ever wanted; she grew up as a hyperactive young girl whose dream was to marry her childhood sweetheart and become a mafia boss' wife.

But life does not simply flow as we plan for it, and Miura Haru's life took an unplanned turn when she met Hibari Kyoya.

He was a delinquent born into a prestigious family; older than her, he carved for discipline and used any mean to accomplish it.

They were two different kinds of people whose future and destiny were entwined.

After a long period of denial, Haru came in terms with her own feelings and accepted the fact that she fell for Nami Chuu's strongest and emotionless Disciplinary Committee president.

It took her long to get the man in question open up for her and longer for him to reciprocate her feelings, but it was worth it.

Hibari Kyoya was worth any sacrifice.

She laughed at the nostalgia of her younger days when her friends used to warn her about the skylark. _"Haru-chan, you will only end up being hurt." "Haru are you sure about it?" "Stupid woman! Of all people, why him? Do have a death wish or something?"_

Well, they weren't completely wrong; she ended up being hurt many times because of Hibari, from his insensitiveness to her kidnappings, but their love overcame all the obstacles in their way.

Throughout the years, the brunette grew accustomed to his cold demeanors and reserved personality, as his actions spoke more than words could ever mean.

She did not know why she fell for him, but the day she put a clear note on her feelings, she never let go of him.

 _The light breeze was bitter with the fading smell of the cold green tea. Haru had been waiting for her husband all afternoon, but it was already evening and still no sign of him._

 _The brunette who had been sitting on the futon sighed,_ 'He is not coming, is he?'

 _Hibari had promised his wife to come early that day and spend what was left of it with her; she looked tiredly at the tea plate in front of her on the low table, even if she understood that he was not able to let go of his work, Haru still felt a little sad and betrayed._

 _As she sat up deciding to put away the plate, the door of the living room was slid open._

 _"Kyoya..." the brunette breathed, her heart skipping a beat._

 _The skylark walked inside not muttering a single apology, but it was not a problem as Haru was used to his behavior._

 _She looked at the raven haired man sitting on the futon next to hers, blushing she stuttered on her words, as if she was a young girl on her first date,_

 _"I-I'll go heat the t-tea again, it turned cold."_

 _But before she was able to take the plate, Hibari took procession of the cup and drank it._

"It's cold...!" _the words never came out of her mouth; there was so much she wanted to rant about, but looking at his earnest face while eating made her happy._

 _The skylark laid down and put his head on her lap, his piercing gaze never leaving hers. She believed to have, at that moment, blushed fifty shades of red._

 _In a moment of ease she put her hand in his spiky hair and started playing with it._

 _Haru smiled, leaving all her heartache behind. He was with her, it was all that mattered._

 _"I love you."_

The brunette smiled and inhaled the fresh air of December. It was a beautiful day, one which she intended to spend with her beloved carnivore.

Picking up her purse, Haru dialed a number on her phone, and spoke when the other line picked up,

"Kyoya, stop everything you are doing, Haru is passing by to take you on a date –desu!"

 _'You know Kyoya, when spring fades away, summer will come right after it."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And we finally got to this part of the story! Only two more chapter to go ~**

 **Not Beta'd!**

 **Thank you for liking, reviewing and following.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **Ciaossu~**


	10. That Day

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.**

* * *

 **That Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The swordsman walked happily next to his hyperactive friend, who had been shouting 'to the extreme' since they got off their private plane. The news about Haru's delivery was the only reason his smile never faltered, even during his mission.

If one asked Yamamoto Takeshi, he would say that he was the happiest man alive. Because _she_ was happy.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ryohei shouted, "Romario-san! What are you doing here?"

Yamamoto looked for the older man's eyes, but the latter kept looking at the floor. He felt shivers run down his spine; _something was off_.

"I-I was asked to drive you to the hospital."

 _Hospital?_

"The hospital? Why? We're supposed to head back to the base. Tsuna-" before he could finish his sentence Yamamoto took a step ahead of him and put his hands on the Bucking Horse's right-hand man's shoulders, "Takeshi?"

"What happened to _her_?"

 _'_ _Please… please God, anyone… anything but her!'_

-:-:-:-:-

The hospital seemed calm to Bianchi; calmer than it should be. Maybe something was wrong with her ears; maybe something was wrong with her _heart_. The only sounds she could distinguish were the baby's and Lambo's loud wailings. Even Chrome and Kyoko's sobs were not heard.

 _'_ _Why… why?!'_ she could not help but stand still watching the whole scene with shock; unknown to her, her tears had been rolling on her cheeks since earlier, but she didn't notice; she didn't care.

She didn't know what to do anymore.

She was supposed to lull the baby, she was supposed to hold the two teenagers close to her chest, she was supposed to stand for everyone. She was supposed to be the _adult_. But that responsibility was heavier than expected, and it easily came crushing her, along with her rational emotions.

The most dangerous tutor stood next to his student at the door of the room, his fedora hid his face; no one knew if he was crying or not, no one noticed; they were all busy dealing with reality than paying attention to their surroundings. Leon, though, seemed to be _weeping_ ; the little green animal formed a small trembling ball.

 _"_ _I leave everything in your care, Reborn-chan!" she had said smiling brightly._

Reborn never thought that he would become so close to her; she was supposed to be a candidate for the title of the Decimo's bride, but ended up becoming the wife of the cloud guardian instead, and _something more_.

She was the spring.

The bomber leaned on the wall of the hallway with a passive expression; his world had just collapsed, and he could do nothing. He watched the younger guardian of the family sitting on the floor, crying loudly; Gokudera would have reached for him… but his mind went blank and he could do nothing, say nothing, _feel nothing_.

The air felt heavy; his head, shoulders, stomach, feet hurt; his heart ached. He couldn't perceive anything anymore as his eyes became blurry and the tear were finally allowed to fall.

Something was wrong; _everything_ went wrong, he was supposed to visit her today, and she was supposed to be smiling at him, shouting nonsense like usual. Then why was everyone crying? Why was he on the ground watching his droplets fall? Why was I-pin holding him? Why was she so affectionate? Why was she sad?

Then why was _she_ lying lifeless on her hospital bed.

Lambo felt like throwing up; everything hit him at once, he couldn't take it. It was too much. He delivered himself from the Chinese's tight hug and laid his back to the wall; with watery eyes he glanced at the room and saw the man _she_ loved. At that moment he understood, he understood that he wasn't the only one hurting, that someone was sadder than him. He hid his face with both hands as the teenage girl reached for him once again.

Kyoko wasn't sure if she was comforting her violet haired friend, or comforting herself. Both women cried their heart out, but the tears didn't seem to end. She wanted to wake up from that nightmare; it was too much, she couldn't handle it. It was too early for her leave them like that; way too soon, way too easily.

Hugging Chrome, the brunette made her possible to suppress the need to hug her husband; no, she couldn't. He lied; she hated him for that. As much as she loved him, he had no right to hide her friend's critical condition. He had absolutely _no right_.

Doctor Shamal walked out of the room, and stopped at the door frame, where stood the only person who _knew_ ; who, just like him, hated himself. As he put his hand on the young mafia boss' shoulder, the latter wanted the ground to crack open and eat him. He couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand the atmosphere. Tsuna felt that it was him fault, his goddamn fault that she died.

He knew, he knew better than anyone that it was not; that she had planned for everything knowing the outcome, with no regrets. She had told him once that all she ever wanted was for her husband to be happy, but how could he be?

How could he ever be happy when she was gone? Forever gone.

The brunette's heart burned with repressed tears; he wanted to cry, but couldn't. Reborn said that he should stand for his friends before himself; he owed them that at least, for not telling them the truth.

The blond climbed the stair two by two, ignoring the elevator that took long to arrive; he couldn't wait another moment; he had to be there. Dino hurried to the hospital as soon as he received the phone call and made sure that Romario went to pick up the other guardians.

The faster he ran, the further it seemed. At first he didn't believe his ears when Tsuna broke the news to him with a shaking voice, but then, he understood why he was the first person to be called; he was _needed_ , not by Tsuna, but by his _friend_.

Finally arriving, he walked past the family members, fists clenched, he entered the room after putting his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, and the brunette gave him a fragile smile of recognition. The bucking Horse stood silently watching his weeping friend before reaching for him.

He did not know when the tears started falling, and when they would dry. He somehow did not want them to, though; as the time in which he was weeping was the only reality he could face. The only reality he did not want to face.

The skylark was hurt, betrayed… Hibari Kyoya was crying.

In one fleeting moment she pronounced her last breath, and everything fell apart.

Her body lied in his hands; she was gone, forever. She had promised him to be there for him, to never leave him. Yet, there they were.

Haru was his light, the only thing that illuminated his life; she was _home_.

Mukuro stood silent in the hallway; his eyes wandered from his crying lover, to everyone present there. He felt _hollow_. It had been few days only since the delivery, and he had talked to Haru who requested to see him the next day, but he was busy and couldn't make it. Little did he know what she meant when they talked, _"I want to see you one last time."_

The bouquet of zinnias he was holding fell from his hand. He smiled at the little irony, zinnias, he brought zinnias.

The illusionist never thought that the _little missy_ as he used to call her; in the beginning she was a simple friend of Chrome, a silly cosplayer. The only reason he got close to her was to irritate the cloud guardian, but in the end he grew accustomed to her. Rokudo Mukuro regarded Hibari Haru as his _friend_. Slowly the mist guardian turned around and started to walk way. He simply wanted to get away; ignoring the rain and sun guardians accompanied by her father, who ran past him.

Upon exiting the hospital, the shining sun blinded the mist guardian.

 _'_ _You know Haru, when spring fades away…'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***Zinnia is a flower dedicated to friendship with the meaning of remembrance.**

 **So this chapter, as you can see, takes place before chapter one, and all that is left is one single chapter... this journey is coming to an end!**

 **Not Beta'd!**

 **Thank you for liking, reviewing and following.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **Ciaossu~**


	11. Hibari Natsu

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fanfiction, not for profit.**

* * *

 **Hibari Natsu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The sun was shining brightly that day; it was going to be a long tiring hot summer day, one, which _he_ will never forget.

A young raven haired boy ran through the lively roads of Namimori, looking at his watch, his eyes widened. _'I'm late, I'm late! He's definitely angry now!'_

Gokudera Hayato stood like a guard at the door of the Sawada estate smoking a cigarette, harboring a grumpy expression.

"Hayato, he's coming; there's no need for you to agitate yourself like this." Bianchi said as she approached him.

"He's late!" The bomber growled, "We're going to miss the beginning of the game!"

Just as the older sibling was about to respond, footsteps were heard and Hayato's eyebrow twitched at the child in front of him. "Sorry I'm late, uncle Hayato!" the raven haired boy said, out of breath; Gokudera snapped, "Do you know what time it is kid!?"

"S-s-sorry!"

"Hayato stop, you're scaring Natsu," she said, cropping down next to the child, "Let's just get going already."

Natsu hurried behind Bianchi and got into the car, sitting in the back seat driver; Gokudera turned on the engine, and drove off. The young raven haired boy watched the fading scenery of his house. He opened the window and closed his eyes; the earthy fragrance after rain and the wonderful, evocative odor of mown grass was still distinguishable; the sweet scent of spring was still fresh, even though it was vanishing with the beginning of summer.

He had always wondered what kind of person was his father; Hibari Natsu did not know his parents. His mother died after giving birth to him, and his father abandoned him to the care of Bianchi and the Sawadas. Even though the young boy was surrounded by caring people, he _did feel_ lonely.

Truth to be told, he did not hate his father. More like, he loved him more than anything else, and he wanted to know more about him, but whenever he asked about his father, they all said the same casual nice things, _'Vongola's strongest guardian.' 'A nice guy, to the extreme!' 'He used to be scary… he still is.' 'He considers Mukuro-sama as his archenemy.' 'Tch, a damn sadist.' 'He is a discipline freak, ahahahaha!'_

On the other hand, his mother was described as a lovely weirdo who loved to cosplay Namahage, and this was confirmed by the pictures and videos that Reborn enjoyed showing him.

Now, at the age of seven, Natsu knew everything about his family and the mafia, but the only question he asked himself most of time was, _'How the hell did these two fall in love?'_ The love that his parents shared was a great mystery to him, they were nothing alike. _"It just happened."_ Bianchi one said. That answer satisfied him.

As the car stopped, the young boy looked up and grinned; the three of them got out of the engine and Natsu ran in the direction of the benches, leaving behind him the two siblings arguing. Today was the final match of the Baseball Champions' Challenge that was held in Namimori. The loved Namimori team, whose coach was no one else than Yamamoto Takeshi, was qualified up against a skilled opponent.

Natsu walked to the V.I.P benches of the Vongola and soon spotted his aunt Kyoko and her children, so he hurried toward them; when he noticed that they hadn't seen him, he teasingly poked Tsubaki on her tights taking her by surprise. She gasped at the tickle and turned around, only to meet Natsu's grinning face.

"Natsu!" The little girl puffed her cheeks. Tsubaki was the beloved little princess of the Vongola Family, being the only girl of the Vongola Neo Primo; there was a gap of one year between them, but she acted as the older one most of the time. According to Reborn, she was nothing like her parents and resembled more her paternal grandfather.

Natsu kissed lightly the girl on the cheek, making her blush, before hugging her mother and three years old son.

Unlike his turbulent sister, Yuu, the future successor of the family, was a shy boy who always hid behind his mother. He chatted with Kyoko a little before greeting the other present family members. Gokudera and Bianchi soon joined them.

Tsuna, being an established boss with many responsibilities was absent; even though he never said it to anyone, Natsu wished to become a person like the Neo Primo whom he admired. And because of that Natsu vowed to become a strong Mafioso and stand by the next head of the family.

Uncle the Boxer, as Natsu calls Ryohei, sat with a pregnant Hana two benches below them; according to Kyoko, the day of the wedding of her brother with her best friend, everyone was full of pinch marks because no one believed that day was real.

Hana was in her last term of pregnancy; a baby boy was in her belly.

Right next to them, Lambo was sighing repeatedly at the Sasagawa who was shouting _'to the extreme'_ nonstop. To Natsu, the lightening guardian was the older brother he never had. Next to him sat I-pin and Fuuta; the three of them always helped him, and stood by him.

Below them was Bianchi who did not let go of Reborn since she got there. To Natsu, Bianchi and Reborn's relationship was the weirdest.

Suddenly he got an idea. Smirking to himself, Natsu said with an angelic smile, "Hey, Lambo-nii-san!" the latter raised his head automatically, and so did I-pin, and everyone else.

"When are you finally going to propose to I-pin-nee-chan? It's about time you know!"

Chrome once told him that when Lambo started dating I-pin, no one, aside from Bianchi and Reborn, noticed. She was not sure why, but she said it was probably because it felt _natural_ , as the two of them never acted without the other since they were children.

While everyone snickered, I-pin turned pink and Lambo sighed, putting his hand on the back of his neck, "I was actually planning to do it after the game–"

His was cut short when a hit landed on his head, "Stupid cow! He was teasing you." Gokudera growled, "Who in the world spoils the surprise of a proposal to the woman in question!"

While Bianchi fanned a red I-pin who looked like she was about to faint, Lambo sighed for the nth time that day, "Guess you're right."

The little commotion ended with the arrival of Dino and Romario, who sat next to Natsu after greeting everyone. Natsu smiled noticing the younger guardian and the Chinese's hands entwined.

Dino Chiavarone was Natsu's godfather and the closest person to his father. Dino loved to tell him stories about his parents, the bucking horse once told him about the first date of Kyoya with his mother and how it all ended happily when his father bite to death some guys who tried to flirt with Haru.

The two of them engaged in a heated conversation as the youngster spoke about his daily training with Gokudera; at some point, the blond pouted childishly saying how jealous and sad he was for not being able to spend a lot of time with his godson. Feeling a warm hand patting his head, the raven haired boy looked up and smiled upon recognizing the person standing.

"Dr. Shamal!" he exclaimed, getting up and hugging the man, who chuckled in response. "Am I imagining things or did you get taller?" Natsu broke the hug and responded, "And stronger!"

"That's good to hear."

"It's good to see that we are not the only ones who came late!" A grinning blond, accompanied by his wife, said.

"It took you long, though, Iemitsu." The hitman said, eyes hidden by his fedora.

"That's how he has always been; I don't think he will change." Dr. Shamal snorted, and Leon laughed.

"Thank God, mama is there to keep an eye on him." Bianchi added, never letting go of Reborn.

"You've just hurt my feelings…" he faked a tear.

While Nana hugged the younger boy, the signal of the game's debut was heard, and the last person arrived.

"I hope I'm not late!" a feminine voice said; Kyoko stood up with a smile welcoming the last comer. "Chrome-chan! Welcome." She said helping her friend to sit down. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled.

Aside from Tsuna, Natsu noted that someone else was absent; Chrome smiled at him and said, "Mukuro-sama is not coming, he said that he will be with the Boss." Natsu pouted; the illusionist had promised him the other day to attend the game. He made a side note in his head to get his vengeance later on.

Everyone sat watching the game with a smile; Natsu took time to study all of their faces, they looked nothing like the teens he saw in Reborn's pictures, yet they were still the same with that familiar glittering in the eyes.

The game was thrilling, and at last, the Namimmori team won. The crowed stood up and cheered happily for the winners who were group-hugging their coach. The Vongola Family's member stayed long after the presentation of medals, to personally congratulate the winners. The stadium was almost empty, the only ones left were few journalists and others.

"Today's round is on the house!" Yamamoto exclaimed, punching slightly one of his team players.

Everyone grinned, even Gokudera, much to Natsu's surprise. The young boy knew of both Yamamoto and Gokudera's history with his mother, Chrome had told him stories, and Natsu was a sharp boy. He walked toward the two men and held them by the arms, pushing himself upward, smiling with all his teeth.

"Then I am going to eat until my stomach explodes!"

The two guardians looked at each other and smiled, "Just make sure you don't throw up on me like last time, kid." Gokudera smirked.

The sun was already sitting and for a moment everyone stood still feeling the harmony of the orange scenery as a light breeze passed by.

"The spring faded with summer." Chrome muttered.

The silence that followed was heavy. Natsu noted once more that the wounds his mother's death caused were still fresh in everyone. He smiled bitterly, not quite understanding his own conflicted feeling.

"But summer is as good as the spring, don't you think?" A voice said.

Kyoko gasped and her eyes widened, just like everyone else. She never expected _him_ to show up this soon, he was...

"It took you long." Reborn smiled, lowering his fedora.

A faint 'hn' was heard and the man stepped forward facing the little boy who was stuck between the two guardians.

Natsu looked at the raven haired man in front of him with wide eyes; he stiffened in his place not able to move. He felt the world turning around him, but he was soon brought back to reality when the arms he was holding broke free and gave him a small push on his back. Raising his head he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto smiling, their eyes were saying _'give it your best.'_

His eyes lit up.

Everyone was waiting for his reaction.

The renowned cloud guardian, his father, Hibari Kyoya was standing a few feet away from him with a smile plastered on his face. Natsu felt hesitant; what was he supposed to do now?

 _"Hahi! Natsu must know that even though papa is not good with words, he is very loving -desu! Papa and Mama love you the most!" Natsu watched one of the video tapes Reborn gave him; his late mother was talking happily holding a Namahage costume in her hands._

Hot tears gathered in his honey colored eyes as he ran toward his father who outstretched his arms in response, giving him the tight hug he had always been longing for.

He was happy.

And surely his mother was happy too.

 _'_ _You know mom, even when spring faded away, it was never forgotten.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the long wait! Finally, here comes the last chapter. Thus,** **I would like to thank everyone who liked, followed and reviewed this story, writing this was amazing, thank you!**

 **I hope this last chapter was satisfying (it was longer than I expected it to be!) and that you guys enjoyed it. As known, Natsu means summer, that is why Haru said _'summer will come right after it.'_**

 **As for the children of Kyoko and Tsuna, I named the girl Tsubaki on a whim and Yuu on Kanda Yuu from D.G-M. I left the baby girl of Chrome and Mukuro nameless on purpose, giving you guys the freedom to pick one you like :)**

 **Not beta'd.**

 **Please look forward to my future KHR projects which are in the process of being written!**

 **Again, THANK YOU!**

 **Ciaossu~**


End file.
